Secretos Familiares
by virginiaGdM
Summary: Twincest, basado en Spice y Adolescence, rating T/M. Los gemelos Kagamine... el es un playboy y ella tampoco es una santa, pero detras de su popular vida intima hay una historia y un gran secreto que los atormenta cuando estan solos en casa.
1. Secretos de Familia

**Importante! **Hola! este three-shot en realidad estaba planeado para ser un one-shot, pero se me extendio un poco cuando lo escribi, por eso subo los tres de una vez. Es una mezcla de Spice! y Adolescence, con un toque personal. En su mayoría tiene rating T, pero hay dos escenas que son M. Avisare cuando el rating cambie separando los parrafos con estos puntitos: **...** así aquellos que quieran podran saltarse las partes lemmon. Y si, aqui habra TWINCEST, uno muy intenso a decir verdad. Es mi primer lemmon, asi que tal vez no sea taaan bueno como otros, pero en lo personal me siento muy orgullosa. Este fic es casi todo LenxRin, pero hay un poquito de LenxMiku y RinxKaito, pero eso es de esperarse si han visto los videos de Spice! xD ya, eso es todo, los dejo para que disfruten!

**Disclaimer: Los Vocaloid no me pertenecen, tristemente, son de Yamaha, Sega y Crypton. Fanfiction hecho sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Parte 1: Secretos de Familia.

Len Kagamine era un muchacho de diecisiete años, en su último año de secundaria, a quien le gustaba considerarse a sí mismo como una especie de explorador, un aventurero, que con su cuerpo y su mirada conseguía abrirse camino para escalar montañas con su lengua, o descender a las cuevas más profundas. Otros días le gustaba fingir que era un cazador, un depredador, acechando en las calles buscando alguna presa que se rindiera fácilmente, para devorar su piel con sus labios, o clavarse lenta y deliciosamente en el centro de su cuerpo, sin descanso, hasta haber satisfecho su deseo.

No era como si a ellas les importara mucho eso de ser cazadas por él. Algunas, por no decir que la gran mayoría, luego de disfrutar la cima del éxtasis de estar en sus brazos, se decepcionaban cuando se daban cuenta que él no les prestaba más atención que a las demás. Nunca podían evitar que sus corazones se rompieran, a pesar de que cuando cruzaban el umbral del departamento de Len, ya estaban advertidas. Ellas sabían con anticipación que nunca lograrían un romance con el muchacho, nunca habría flores ni chocolates. De todas maneras, la mayoría se reponían rápido, y se mostraban más que dispuestas a repetir esa pequeña aventura, si Len se sentía motivado.

Pero claro que Len siempre estaría motivado, ¿cierto? Aunque quizá algunas veces ansiaba probar un sabor en específico, pero que nunca lograba encontrar. Como cuando entras a una heladería y hay de muchos sabores deliciosos, pero no tienen tu favorito. De todos modos, no podrías haber podido comerlo aunque lo encontraras, porque lo tienes prohibido. Un drogadicto adolescente al que sus padres le confiscaron las dosis. Por suerte para Len, su adicción era más fácil de satisfacer, sobre todo cuando se tiene un par de ojos azules, cabello rubio, el rostro de un ángel y un cuerpo que bien podría pertenecerle a un demonio.

La fama le iba bien al muchacho, quien disfrutaba cuando las chicas que ha hecho suyas se sonrojan al verlo pasar por los pasillos de la escuela, y comentaban con sus amigas entre risitas traviesas. Los demás chicos le envidiaban, muy pocos podían ser sus amigos. Por último, pero no menos importante, estaba el hecho de que Len era el mejor de su clase, y disfrutaba pasar el tiempo en la biblioteca, con sus gafas puestas, leyendo algún libro interesante. No por ser un _playboy _tenía que ser estúpido, ¿cierto? Además, la biblioteca de la escuela no era del todo aburrida, sobre todo cuando estaba casi vacía y los libreros estaban dispuestos de una manera en la que cualquier desliz quedaba oculto.

Len amaba esas tardes durante el almuerzo en que no había nadie más que la bibliotecaria, una anciana medio cegatona y un poco sorda, y él. Era como la guarida del león. Pero las disfrutaba mucho más cuando contaba con la compañía de una linda e inocente gatita, cuyo corazón se aceleraba cuando veía al muchacho. Hatsune Miku, por ejemplo, una chica virgen e ingenua, que sufría de un pequeño encaprichamiento con el chico más guapo y popular de la escuela. El tipo de chica que, buscando llamar su atención, iría a buscarlo a la biblioteca y comenzaría a coquetear. Luego de un minuto de charla insignificante, dejaría caer su celular y se inclinaría a recogerlo, dejando ver sus firmes muslos y una pequeña pista de lo que se encontraría un poco más arriba. Era tan obvia, tan fácil, tan desesperada de perder esa virginidad que la diferenciaba de todas sus amigas y la hacía sentir menos. Eso se acentuó aún más cuando al levantarse, un botón de su camiseta se había soltado accidentalmente. Len consideró su oferta por unos segundos, antes de decidir que podía jugar un poco con ella. No podía liberarla de su virginidad en ese momento, no quería regresar a clases cubierto en sudor, pero aún así podía darle una especie de experiencia para recordar.

**...**

Mirándola a los ojos, dándole a entender sus intenciones, se acercó a ella poco a poco. Los ojos verdes de la chica se iluminaron, alegremente temerosos, anticipando lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Len la guió hasta la silla donde había estado sentado, y una vez que ella estuvo cómoda, selló el acuerdo con un intenso beso, que fue profundizándose más hasta que ambas lenguas estuvieron enredándose en una batalla de sensaciones. Las manos de Len reptaron hacia arriba, desde las caderas, colándose debajo de la camiseta de la chica y rozando el sujetador en una fogosa caricia. Luego volvieron a bajar, acariciando los muslos lentamente, cubriendo cada centímetro de piel con sus dedos. Finalmente, se arrodilló frente a la chica, y empujó sus piernas con las manos, sin que ella ofreciera resistencia. La ropa interior de Miku quedó a la vista, una tanga de encaje muy pequeña perfecta para la ocasión, que ya se encontraba mojada en dulce néctar, y que no tardó en ser bajada hasta los tobillos por las hábiles manos de Len.

Con un gemido ahogado, Miku, ya bañada en el sudor de la expectativa, observó la cabeza rubia de Len acercarse a esa zona que con tanto recelo había guardado. Las manos del muchacho le obligaban a mantener las piernas separadas, mientras le acariciaban el interior de los muslos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, la chica sintió la lengua húmeda de Len recorrer los pliegues de piel sensible de su intimidad. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de placer, pero se mordió la lengua para contenerse. Estaba experimentando cosas que nunca había sentido antes, a excepción de cuando se acariciaba a sí misma cuando nadie la veía. Finalmente sus amigas dejarían de burlarse de ella por ser virgen. Quizá esa no fuera la razón correcta para entregarle su primera vez a ese chico tan conocido por ser un Casanova, pero ya nada le importaba. Necesitaba seguir sintiendo esa lengua moviéndose en su interior, tocando lugares prohibidos.

Otra flor, otro néctar, ese tan dulce que emana del interior de las mujeres atrapadas en su seducción. El sabor, todavía sin manchar, de una niña desesperada por ser como sus amigas que creía que todos sus problemas se solucionarían. Era un caramelo de hierbabuena y menta, cuando lo que Len quería era una tarta de miel, azúcar y vainilla. Adoraba estar entre las piernas de esa chica, así como lo había hecho en las de muchas otras, escuchando esos gemidos suaves y sintiendo esos espasmos de placer que ella se esforzaba en ocultar. Pero mientras los mechones de cabello esmeralda caían en largas cascadas desde la cabeza de Miku y se colaban en el campo de visión de Len, él pensaba en las cortas hebras de un tono rubio tan parecido al suyo propio.

**...**

La campana interrumpió los pensamientos de Len justo en el momento en que el cabello y ojos verdes se teñían de rubio y azul. Salvado. No podía permitirse sufrir esos deslices mentales en los que se transportaba a un momento imaginario donde la chica a la que hacía suya era un reflejo de sí mismo. Dándole una última probada al interior de la muchacha virgen, se separó de ella y se puso de pie. Casi siente lástima cuando miró a los ojos de Miku, llenos de decepción y lujuria. Era evidente que había quedado con ganas de más.

-Lo siento, cariño. No puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde, ¿sabes? – dijo Len, un poco más indiferente y frío de lo que intentaba, considerando que no habría tenido problema en terminar el trabajo después.

-P-pero… - dijo la chica, con voz temblorosa, confundida – Por favor, Len-kun…

-Será otra ocasión, Mika. – dijo el rubio, recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

-E-es Miku… - corrigió tímidamente la muchacha, en un murmullo avergonzado. Parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Claro, Miku, como sea. – respondió Len, rudamente. Detestaba cuando las chicas con las que estaba comenzaban a llorar.

Con esas palabras, el muchacho abandonó la biblioteca, dejando tras de sí una muchacha sentada en su silla, con las piernas abiertas y una tanga en los tobillos, bañada en sudor y con una expresión de shock y confusión en el rostro.

No era que Len se sintiera mejor al dejar a la chica en ese estado. Normalmente le hubiera vuelto a poner la ropa en su lugar y se habría despedido con un breve beso y una insinuación, pero había perdido el control cuando se dio cuenta que ella iba a llorar. Sobre todo cuando había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando que el cuerpo al que amenazaba entre lametazos con arrancar la virginidad era el de esa muchacha que estaba completamente prohibida. La naturaleza, la sociedad, su familia, su propia integridad le prohibía ponerle un dedo encima. Y eso era una tortura ciega y brutal, saber que la única chica que deseaba hacer suya a toda costa estaba totalmente fuera de su liga. Como si el destino hubiese querido protegerla de él al darle a ambos la misma sangre.

Ya los pasillos no parecían tan divertidos. En cada esquina, en cada cara sonrojada, había un rasgo parecido al de esa pequeña y escurridiza presa que tanto anhelaba cazar. Tan solo esperaba no cruzarse con la dueña real de ese cabello rubio y ojos azules en los que pensaba. Cada vez que vislumbraba su figura en el mundo real se sentía más lejos de ella, y todo su deseo se hacía cada vez más doloroso de mantener en secreto. Si tan sólo pudiera empujarla en el armario del conserje y cerrar la puerta con llave para hacerle todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía, para recorrer su piel de seda con sus labios y dejar el rastro húmedo de su lengua. Si tan sólo pudiera sujetarla por los hombros con firmeza y decirle la verdad: que el chico que había conocido toda su vida era un enfermo, un bárbaro, pero que la amaba más de lo que podría llegar a amar a nadie.

Y es que el _playboy _más atrevido de la escuela, el que tenía a cientos de chicas rendidas a sus pies, estaba loca y obsesivamente enamorado de su hermana gemela, Rin Kagamine. Len sabía que lo que sentía tanto en su corazón como en su cuerpo era algo casi blasfemo. Un pecado imperdonable. Una necesidad que le arrancaba poco a poco la cordura, dejándole caer en un círculo vicioso. Un deseo grotesco, y sin embargo, increíblemente hermoso.

Cuando finalmente el muchacho llegó al salón de clases y se sentó en su mesa de siempre, junto a la ventana, los recuerdos se abrían paso a través del laberinto de su memoria sin poderlos detener. Volvió a ver la habitación que los dos solían compartir en su infancia. Una cama grande, donde cabían cómodamente dos personas, mesitas de noche, un escritorio y un armario. Todo lleno de juguetes. Gemelos idénticos, una niña y un niño, jugando y riendo debajo de la sábana, antes de quedarse dormidos con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando eran felices, y no estaban conscientes de ello.

Los años pasaron, y con ellos se llevaron su inocencia. A los trece años, cuando ambos entraban repentinamente a la adolescencia, era casi imposible estar en la misma cama que ella sin tener deseos extraños. Una noche, Len se despertó sobresaltado luego de haber soñado que sus manos recorrían los costados del abdomen desnudo de Rin. Sentía una molestia en su entrepierna, y sabía que era su miembro amenazando con endurecerse. Mirando a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Rin estaba durmiendo de espaldas a él, acurrucada en posición fetal, como si tuviera frío. Se había estrenado un pijama nuevo, que consistía en un short rosa de algodón y una camiseta blanca sin mangas un poco corta. Sin saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, simplemente obedeciendo sus instintos, el muchacho alargó el brazo y rodeó con él la cintura de su hermana, accidentalmente rozando el borde de la camiseta, sintiendo el calor de la suave piel femenina.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron en ese instante. El torso descubierto de Rin, esa piel de leche suave como la seda que había tocado en su sueño, estaba separada de su mano en la vida real por un simple trozo de tela, demasiado fácil de retirar. Se sorprendió a sí mismo deslizando sus dedos debajo de la camiseta, palpando, tímida y atrevidamente al mismo tiempo, la piel desnuda. Len acercó más su cuerpo al de Rin, atraído por su calor corporal, mientras su cara se tornaba del color de los tomates. Tal vez fue el movimiento, o tal vez la mano de Len estaba muy fría, pero el caso es que en ese momento, la voz de Rin se elevó en un susurro dormilón.

-Len… - decía ella, en una vocecita débil, dejando saber que se acababa de despertar.

El muchacho se quedó inmóvil, paralizado. Algo en su consciencia le decía que su hermana no iba a estar muy feliz de encontrar su mano en ese lugar, pues se sentía como una invasión a la privacidad.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó la muchacha en el mismo tono, sonando ya un poco más espabilada - ¿Por qué estás tocando debajo de mi camiseta?

Tal como imaginaba, Rin se había molestado con él. Len, avergonzado, intentó retirar la mano, pero se sorprendió al sentir que no podía. Su hermana la había sujetado en su lugar, impidiéndole al chico retirarla.

-¡Espera! No… - dijo Rin, mientras aseguraba la mano del muchacho debajo de su camiseta, sobre su abdomen – No la quites… Se siente bien.

Ella hizo una pausa, pero al notar que Len no respondía nada decidió seguir. Se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a la cara sonrojada del chico, haciendo que la mano de éste se deslizara por su costado hasta terminar en su espalda, dejando un rastro de calor detrás de sí.

-Len, tengo frío… - siguió diciendo la chica, una vez que estuvo mirando a los ojos de su hermano - ¿Me abrazas?

Len la miró, sorprendido. ¿No estaba enojada con él? Al contrario, ella quería que él siguiera tocándola de ese modo. Un grillito en lo más profundo de su mente le gritaba que no lo hiciera, que estaba mal, que a una hermana no se le debe tocar tan íntimamente, pero la mirada suplicante de Rin y los deseos que comenzaba a experimentar ganaron la batalla. Usó la mano en la espalda de la chica para empujarla hacia sí mismo, atrayéndola más cerca de él. Su otra mano se movió debajo del cuerpo de su hermana hasta deslizarse en el mismo lugar que la otra, dejando la camiseta alzada casi hasta la mitad de la espalda de la chica. Por otro lado, las manos de Rin imitaron a las de su hermano, levantando levemente la camiseta de éste sobre su ombligo, y deslizándose entre su costado y su espalda. Las mejillas de la chica también habían adquirido un tono rojizo, al percatarse de lo íntimamente que se estaban tocando. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas: la rodilla izquierda de Len entre ambas rodillas de Rin, provocando que ella abriera un poco las piernas.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por unos segundos, examinando sus orbes celestes en búsqueda de una leve señal de incomodidad, pero no encontraron ninguna. Los dos disfrutaban estar en esa posición, en ese abrazo tan íntimo, la piel en contacto con piel. Len sintió la molestia en su entrepierna crecer cuando Rin movió su pierna derecha por encima de la pierna izquierda del chico, deslizando sobre él toda la longitud de sus muslos. El chico estaba seguro de que ella se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía al miembro de su hermano, pues sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa al sentirlo presionando contra ella. Se quedaron inmóviles durante un rato, evaluando las reacciones del cuerpo del otro, hasta que decidieron que se quedarían así por el resto de la noche. Hacía demasiado frío como para no desear el calor corporal que brindaba el tacto mutuo. Rin apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Len, que ya comenzaba a desarrollar pectorales, en comparación con los senos que crecían en el pecho de ella. Ambos cerraron los ojos, dejándose llevar por el sueño.

La mañana siguiente, cuando su madre entró a la habitación para despertar a sus hijos para que fueran a la escuela, ellos aún seguían en esa posición, tocándose mutuamente. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente, en una expresión medio sorprendida y medio escandalizada por lo que estaba viendo. Los hermanos no deben tocarse así, debajo de las prendas de ropa, ni tener el más mínimo contacto con las partes íntimas del otro. Fue entonces que ella se dio cuenta que sus hijos habían crecido, eran unos adolescentes con las hormonas a flor de piel, y que si no hacía algo para cambiar la situación podía suceder… eso. ¿Qué diría el resto de su familia si se enterara? ¿O qué pensarían los vecinos si los ven por ahí en esa actitud? No, no, no. Ella decidió que desde ese día, ambos dormirían en habitaciones separadas.

Así fue como esa tarde, al llegar de la escuela, descubrieron que habían movido las cosas de Len hacia la habitación de huéspedes, que a partir de ese momento pasaría a pertenecerle al muchacho. Sus padres les explicaron que ahora que habían crecido, no era correcto que ambos durmieran juntos. Len estaba seguro de que ellos pensaban que con separar sus habitaciones erradicarían el problema, pero se equivocaron. Cuatro años después, después de probar el sabor de muchas otras chicas, el único que deseaba era el de su hermana gemela. Era un caso perdido, estaba enamorado. Sabía que a Rin no debía tratarla como a las demás, ella era especial. Quería probar sus labios, el tacto de su lengua, quería recorrer sus costados con sus manos y probar su néctar antes de sumergirse dentro de ella. Quería hacerla suya despacio, con cuidado, con la delicadeza que merece una princesa. Y al final, cuando ambos yacieran exhaustos bajo las sábanas, se quedaría junto a ella y la abrazaría con amor.

Tuvo que salir de sus fantasías y sus recuerdos cuando el profesor de matemáticas entró en el salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Una vez que la clase comenzó, Len intentó prestar atención, pero se distraía constantemente al mirar por la ventana. Fue entonces, al asomarse a través del vidrio, que vio exactamente lo que había estado buscando inconscientemente: el cabello corto y rubio y la esbelta figura de su hermana. Ella estaba de pie en el estacionamiento de la escuela, medio escondida detrás de un árbol, como si no quisiera que algún profesor la atrapara escapando de clases. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar, completamente sola?

Las respuestas no tardaron en llegar. Y con ellas, llegó un fuerte sentimiento de rabia y quemazón en el pecho. Un lujoso Mustang azul apareció en la entrada, y de él salió un hombre que desde lejos aparentaba unos veinticinco años. A esa distancia, lo único que podía distinguir de sus rasgos era el cabello azul oscuro, y que llevaba un traje muy de moda. Len lo hubiese ignorado por completo, de no ser porque en ese momento, su hermana salió corriendo de su escondite y se lanzó a los brazos de ese hombre. Para el chico, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago y que le arrojaran un cubo de agua fría. La desgraciada distancia no le dejaba distinguir si se estaban besando, pero a juzgar por la posición de las cabezas, eso parecía.

Sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Len observó a su hermana escaparse de la escuela en el Mustang azul del hombre desconocido. Se quedó inmóvil, en shock, mirando por la ventana, sin volver a prestarle atención a la clase. Tenía que ser una broma, un engaño, un juego sucio de su mente. Estaba seguro de que si esperaba un poco más podría ver a Rin regresando a la escuela, sonriente, orgullosa de haberle jugado una broma a su hermano y haberse salido con la suya, pero en el fondo, sabía no era así. Así como Len tenía una emocionante vida privada, ella también tenía la suya propia. El muchacho había estado tan ocupado jugando al aventurero cazador, que no se dio cuenta que la persona que lo afectaba tanto estaba llevando una vida aparte, separada de la que mostraba en casa. Rin tenía un novio, uno mucho mayor que ella, y aunque Len no quería siquiera pensarlo, era probable que también fuera un amante.

Fue entonces que lo reconoció. Recordó el Mustang aparcado frente a la entrada de la academia de música de Rin. Él fue a acompañarla a su primera clase, y cuando la chica vio el auto, le gustó mucho. Al anochecer, cuando Len fue a buscarla para regresar a casa, la encontró hablando con un hombre en la entrada, que parecía estar dándole ánimos.

-Es mi profesor, Shion Kaito. ¡Es muy simpático y guapo! – le explicó ella, emocionada, cuando estaban caminando de regreso.

Len no prestó mucha atención mientras ella describía lo mucho que le había gustado la clase. Sobre todo, desechó de su mente los comentarios sobre el profesor. No le había parecido importante en ese momento, estaba muy ocupado observando el vaivén de la falda de Rin, sus ojos azules brillando con la luz de la luna, y sus labios suaves y delicados moviéndose de una manera que lo hipnotizaba. Estaba loco por besarla en ese momento, y tuvo que emplear todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella y capturar su boca.

De vuelta en el salón de clase, meses después, Len se lamentaba no haber prestado más atención. Ahora le parecía tan obvio que Rin había quedado encantada con su profesor de música, lo había llamado simpático y guapo, y se sonrojaba al hablar de él. La sangre del muchacho comenzó a hervir, quemándose en un horno de celos. Si se hubiese dado cuenta antes, tal vez… No, él no podría haber interferido en la vida privada de Rin. Los hermanos pueden ser sobreprotectores con sus hermanas, pero no deben sentirse celosos. Un buen hermano querría apartarla del estúpido profesor de música, pero no para poder ser él quien la bese y la toque. Si Len hubiese interferido, Rin se habría dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con él. De todos modos, podía actuar como si su única intención fuera protegerla de ese hombre. Era mucho mayor que ella, fácilmente podría aprovecharse de su inocencia. Si es que aún conservaba su inocencia, cosa que Len comenzaba a dudar.

Decidió que esa noche se quedaría en casa a esperar a Rin, para hablar con ella. Sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad, iban a la boda de unos amigos suyos, así que probablemente su hermanita aprovecharía la oportunidad para llegar a casa tan tarde como pudiera. Len también lo habría hecho, pero decidió que esa noche tenía que concentrarse en Rin. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo, y escribió rápidamente una excusa para Meiko, una chica universitaria con quien tenía una cita esa noche. A los cinco minutos recibió una respuesta, una maldición y un insulto, que ignoró por completo. Esa noche, era el turno de Rin.

* * *

Continuará...


	2. Entre Hermanos y Amantes

Parte 2: Entre Hermanos y Amantes

Las horas pasaron, y Len estaba sentado en el sillón del estudio, libro en mano, esperando. Había llegado a casa, se había dado un baño, cenado y por último, sentado a leer su novela favorita. Se había puesto unos jeans viejos y rotos en las rodillas, que le quedaban tan holgados que no se sostenían en la cintura y caían hasta dejar ver el hueso de la pelvis. También se había puesto una camisa de botones, la mitad de los cuales no se molestó en cerrar, dejando medio pecho descubierto. Esa era la ropa que usaba para estar cómodo en la casa. El estudio estaba casi a oscuras, como el resto de la casa, a excepción de una lámpara que le servía al chico para leer. Cuando el reloj acababa de marcar las diez, Len escuchó el sonido de un auto deteniéndose frente a la casa. Era más temprano de lo que él pensaba que sería cuando Rin regresara. A los pocos minutos, escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse, seguida del sonido del auto marchándose.

Len levantó la vista de su libro, a tiempo para ver que en el pasillo se reflejaba la luz del piso de abajo. Seguramente Rin había encendido la luz al entrar, ¿Habría visto sus zapatos en la entrada? ¿Se habría sorprendido de saber que él estaba en casa? Seguramente ella creía que él se quedaría hasta más tarde en casa de otra chica. El corazón de Len se contrajo con culpabilidad, sabiendo que había descuidado lo que le era más preciado. Decidió ir a confrontarla sin más rodeos, de modo que se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a las escaleras. Desde lo alto de éstas, podía ver que Rin se había dejado caer en el sofá con pesadez, y lucía cansada. Len no quería ni pensar en qué habría hecho ella para quedar tan agotada. Se había cambiado el uniforme escolar, y ahora llevaba un vestido blanco muy corto a juego con su lazo de siempre en la cabeza. Llevaba tiempo sin ver esas largas piernas, que parecían tan suaves al tacto. Quería acariciarla, lamer la parte interna de sus muslos y probar el sabor de su piel. Pero no, tenía que controlarse, no podía echarlo todo a perder.

Rin dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se tumbaba en el sofá. Había visto los zapatos de Len en la entrada, cosa que le extrañó. Él nunca llegaba a casa tan temprano, sobre todo cuando sus padres no estaban ahí para reprenderlo. No era como que a él le importara mucho cuando sus padres le reprendían, de todos modos. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Alguna chica se le habría resistido y lo había obligado a regresar temprano? ¿O tal vez habría traído a la chica a casa para poder estar solos? No, eso era imposible, no había zapatos de otras personas en la entrada. Entonces, ¿Estaría enfermo Len? Parecía lo único posible.

Las amigas de Rin siempre estaban ansiosas de oír cosas nuevas sobre su… popular hermano. Qué lo excitaba, por ejemplo. Como si Rin tuviera la más mínima idea, a menos que tener dos cromosomas X contara como respuesta, lo que bien podía ser cierto. Ella sabía que su hermano sentía una fuerte inclinación a ponerse intenso con toda persona que pudiera ser clasificada dentro del sexo femenino. Todas las chicas de su clase se pasaban el día hablando de lo maravillosa que era su lengua, de cómo podía usar los dedos para cosas inimaginables, de todos los trucos que sabía para hacerlas gritar. No parecía importarles la presencia de Rin, ni parecían pensar que quizá ese tema podía incomodarla. Por supuesto, a nadie le gusta oír esas cosas tan privadas sobre su propio hermano, es normal, no era como si ella se sintiera celosa ni nada. No era como si ella pudiera imaginarse estar en el lugar de esas chicas, como si al escucharlas describiendo detalladamente las caricias de Len, ella casi pudiera sentir sus dedos recorriendo su vientre por debajo de la camiseta.

Además, ella también tenía un par de cartas bajo la manga. Su experiencia no se comparaba a la de su hermano, pero no era para menos. Kaito-sensei le había enseñado un par de cosas. Ella frunció el seño con culpabilidad mientras pensaba en eso. Había sido cruel con su profesor, probablemente no podría volver a verle la cara después de lo que le había confesado. Pero estaba segura de que ambos se repondrían, todo sucedía por una razón. Todo tenía una razón de ser, especialmente para ella.

Fue entonces que escuchó la escalera crujir. El escalón más alto siempre crujía, siempre se olvidaban de repararlo. Seguramente era Len. Era la primera que llegaba a casa después que él, seguramente estaría confundido. Tal vez hasta preocupado. A sus ojos, ella todavía era una niña ingenua e inocente. Qué equivocado estaba.

Preparándose para hacerle frente a su hermano, Rin se incorporó en el sofá, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo, sin saber que se llevaría una sorpresa. Len estaba en la escalera, mirándola con una expresión muy extraña, entre sorprendido, enojado, confundido y… un momento, ¿Estaba mirando sus piernas? En un inesperado arranque de pudor, las flexionó y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, al estilo japonés, tratando de cubrirse de esa mirada tan penetrante. Eso sí que era extraño. Esa mirada era tan intensa que le hacía estremecer. Además, la indumentaria de su hermano no era precisamente tranquilizadora. Ella sabía que a él le gustaba estar cómodo en casa, pero no recordaba haberlo visto tan… revelador, antes. Su pecho amplio y fuerte, el cabello despeinado, esos brazos, los pantalones que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento… y ese hueso de la pelvis, que invitaba a intentar ver un poco más abajo. ¿En qué momento Len le agarró el gusto a andar por la casa tratando de obligar a la gente a violarlo?

Len se dio cuenta cuando ella recogió las piernas, cubriéndose de su mirada descarada. Se sintió avergonzado, pensando que la había incomodado. Luego fue su turno de sentirse perturbado, al notar que los ojos de su hermana lo estaban examinando de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose brevemente un poco más arriba de ese lugar que amenazaba con comenzar a endurecerse si ella seguía mirándolo así. Tal vez había exagerado con lo de la comodidad, pero lo cierto es que ya se había acostumbrado a estar así. No se había detenido a pensar que Rin podría incomodarse, aunque la verdad era que valía la pena. Saber que ella no podía quitarle los ojos de encima era reconfortante, pero no muy bueno para su autocontrol. Tratando de seguir adelante con su plan para enfrentarse a ella, Len comenzó a bajar las escaleras, en un silencio tenso, que solo se rompió cuando finalmente llegó al último escalón y se apoyó en la pared frente al sofá donde se encontraba Rin.

-Entonces… ¿Bienvenida a casa? – preguntó, en un tono tranquilo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Podría decirse. – respondió ella, sonrojada, desviando la mirada hacia un lado – Supuse que saldrías esta noche.

-Decidí aprovechar para leer en silencio. – dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros – Es muy útil.

-¿Útil? ¿Para ti? – preguntó ella, extrañada - ¿Qué leías, el Kamasutra?

Ante esto, Len la miró extrañado, con una ceja alzada. Ella se veía avergonzada, como si se arrepintiera de haber dicho esas palabras tan atrevidas.

-¿Tan mala opinión tienes de mí? – preguntó Len, tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero en realidad se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

-¡No! – respondió ella, apresuradamente, agitando las manos frente a sí misma para resaltar sus palabras – Lo siento, no debí decir eso, creo que llevo mucho tiempo escuchando a mis amigas, ahora estoy hablando como ellas.

La cosa iba de mal en peor. Len sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían. ¿Acaso Rin también participaba en las conversaciones que todas las chicas tenían sobre él? No podía imaginar lo incómodo que debía ser. Rin quería pegarse un trozo de cinta adhesiva en la boca para no seguir diciendo tonterías. Seguro que su hermano ahora estaba ofendido, o por lo menos su inteligencia. ¡Pero era culpa suya por tener esa reputación!

-Oh… - dijo Len, desviando la mirada hacia la escalera – Pues, tus amigas están equivocadas… Nunca he leído el Kamasutra. – Genial, ahora él también estaba diciendo cosas raras.

-Eh… pues, que mal… supongo. – dijo Rin, sin saber exactamente qué decir.

-Y… ¿Qué tal… te fue hoy? – preguntó el muchacho, tratando de ir directo al grano, luchando por dejar que las palabras salieran de su garganta.

Rin se quedó en silencio, pensando exactamente en qué decirle. No estaba segura de querer tener esa conversación tan pronto, pero Len no era el tipo de persona que acepta un no por respuesta. Sabía que él insistiría hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

-Bien. – respondió, en una especie de evasiva no muy convincente.

-Lindo vestido, por cierto. – dijo él de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tal vez estaba acostumbrado a elogiar la ropa de las chicas, sobre todo si dicha ropa se trata de minivestidos increíblemente sexys. Como resultado, ambos terminaron sonrojados, con la vista clavada en otro lugar.

-Gracias. – dijo ella, antes de añadir en voz baja, creyendo que Len no la escucharía: - Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

-¿Eh?

Len sí pudo escuchar. Rin nunca fue muy disimulada, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. El muchacho estaba un poco sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no se veía bien en su indumentaria cómoda-reveladora. Su orgullo se sentía un poco herido. No obstante, se sentía sobre todo, divertido. Rin, por otra parte, quería meter la cabeza bajo tierra y no sacarla nunca más. ¡Él había escuchado! Después de todo, la chica siempre había sido un poco escandalosa. Podía sentir su cara ardiendo de vergüenza.

-¡No! ¡Eso no era lo que quise decir! – exclamó ella, tratando de arreglar un poco sus palabras - ¡Sólo me refería a que te verías mejor si te quitaras esos pantalones!

Qué mal había sonado eso. La mente pervertida de Len no pudo evitar trabajar a toda velocidad, y la de Rin no tardó en seguir sus pasos. El significado oculto de esas palabras flotó en los pensamientos de ambos gemelos, haciendo que se sonrojaran aún más. Qué curioso, era la primera vez que Len se sonrojaba con una insinuación, aunque fuese accidental. Rin de verdad quería morir en ese momento, sabiendo que ambos estaban pensando exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Y para qué quieres que me los quite? – respondió, casi por instinto, con una sonrisa socarrona. Había decidido jugar un poco.

-No te hagas el gracioso. – dijo Rin, tratando de sonar enojada, pero su mirada desviada no le hacía muy convincente.

-Lo siento, sabes cómo me gusta bromear con estas cosas. – dijo el muchacho, ampliando su sonrisa. Extrañaba molestar a su hermana.

-Qué maduro eres. – comentó ella, en tono sarcástico.

-Más que tú. – contraatacó él.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó ella, enojada.

-No sé, es toda esta situación. – respondió él, repentinamente pareciendo serio y pensativo – Yo en casa leyendo, esperando hasta que llegaras de una noche de diversión. Me hace parecer el hermano responsable.

-Lo que yo haya hecho hoy tal vez me haga parecer irresponsable, pero estoy segura que no le llega a los tobillos a todo lo que tú has hecho últimamente. Mis amigas pueden probarlo. – dijo ella, también adoptando una expresión seria, y un poco triste. Aún recordaba la expresión en los ojos de Kaito-sensei.

-¿Tus amigas estaban contigo hoy? – preguntó Len, tratando de sacarle la verdad a su hermana a través de indirectas.

-No. – respondió ella.

-Ya… - dijo él, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos – Entonces, ¿A tu profesor de música le gustó tu vestido?

Rin levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su hermano, sorprendida. ¿Cómo sabía que había estado con Kaito-sensei?

-¿De q-qué estás hablando? – preguntó ella, tratando de disimular, pero el temblor de su voz la delataba.

-Vi por la ventana cuando escapaste de la escuela después del almuerzo. – respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia para no sonar muy acusador.

-¿Me estabas espiando? – dijo ella, enojada, enrojeciendo aún más.

-Sólo miré por la ventana, y tú estabas allí en el estacionamiento. No es mi culpa que no sepas esconderte. – respondió él, haciendo que ella se enojara aún más.

-No es tu problema. – dijo ella, cortante.

Rin intuía lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez fuera un poco pronto, pero las cosas se estaban dando perfectamente bien. No se esperaba que Len se hubiese enterado por su cuenta, pero eso sólo le hacía las cosas más fáciles. Esto era lo que ella quería, ¿cierto? La reacción de Len podía significar dos cosas: Hermano sobreprotector, o… hermano celoso. Si prolongaba la conversación un poco más, sabría cuál de los dos era el que identificaba a Len. Ella iba a descifrar esa involuntaria expresión acusadora, quizás hasta dolida. Por otro lado, no estaba muy segura de poder soportar la manera de hablar de Len mucho más tiempo, con esa capacidad suya de hacerla sentirse enojada y perturbada con sus bromas y su doble sentido.

-¡Claro que es mi problema! – exclamó Len, sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-¿Y eso por qué? – insistió ella, mirándolo con irritación.

-Porque soy tu hermano. Tengo que protegerte. – respondió él. Claro, tenía que cuidar de ella, aunque tal vez no por las razones que debería tener un hermano.

-No tienes que protegerme de Kaito-sensei. – dijo ella, sabiendo lo que esas palabras le harían al muchacho – Él es muy especial.

-Te lleva como mínimo ocho años, Rin. – argumentó él, tratando de hacerle entender su lógica – Se puede aprovechar fácilmente de ti, puede obligarte a hacer cosas que no quieres.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que él tendría que obligarme? – preguntó ella, sonando realmente segura de sí misma – ¡Además, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con Kaito-sensei no es de tu incumbencia; no cuando tú haces lo mismo una y otra vez con todas las chicas de la escuela!

Len sintió su pecho comprimirse con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermana. El estúpido profesor se había salido con la suya, y el colmo era que ella lo había aceptado. Probablemente hasta lo había disfrutado. Casi podía imaginarse el pequeño cuerpo de la chica atrapado debajo del de ese hombre, en algún hotel barato, gimiendo y rogándole al "Kaito-sensei" con voz entrecortada, mientras el desgraciado se daba vida hundiéndose en su hermanita. No, no podía imaginarlo sin sentirse enfermo. Decir que quería matarlo parecía muy inocente, comparado con toda la clase de torturas a las que quería someterlo.

-Y más te vale que controles tus instintos asesinos, Len, porque Kaito-sensei no ha hecho nada malo. – terminó ella, prácticamente leyendo el pensamiento de su hermano.

Rin se puso aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba cuando se dio cuenta de que el muchacho frente a ella estaba inmóvil, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra, mirándola con una expresión de shock en el rostro. Sus ojos eran la única parte de su cuerpo que mostraba signos de vida: en ellos se notaba el remolino de emociones que giraban en su interior. Shock, incredulidad, rabia, repulsión, y mucho, mucho dolor. A Len le dolía saber que ella le había entregado su primera vez a su profesor de música. El corazón de la chica se contrajo con culpabilidad cuando se dio cuenta. Una vocecilla en su mente le dijo que algo se había roto dentro de su hermano, algo que estaba mucho más allá que simple preocupación fraternal. Una parte de ella se sentía muy mal, pero la otra mínima parte no podía evitar pensar: ¿Ya entiendes como me siento cuando escucho a todas las chicas de la escuela hablar de lo maravilloso que eres en la cama?

Rin pareció perderse en sus pensamientos después que terminó de hablar, sin darse cuenta de que la mente de Len comenzaba a nublarse. Él podía sentir que sus instintos estaban comenzando a salirse de control. Tenía que recuperar a su hermana. Ya no podía seguir manteniendo esa fachada de hermano sobreprotector, su corazón estaba quebrado en mil pedazos, al igual que su orgullo. Si tan sólo pudiera ser indiferente, superarlo, pero era imposible. Aparte de sentir asco hacía ese profesor, también lo sentía hacia sí mismo, y hacia todas las chicas con las que había estado antes. Si hubiese prestado más atención a su hermana, sino hubiese intentado apartarse de ella para protegerla de sí mismo, ella no habría dejado que ese hombre se aprovechara de ella. Fuera de control, las defensas de Len se desplomaron al suelo, y al chico solo le quedó el instinto crudo para guiar las acciones de su corazón destrozado.

El sonido de pasos apresurados alertó a Rin, quien alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para observar a su Len arrojarse sobre ella. En un segundo, se encontraba atrapada entre el sofá y el cuerpo de su hermano, mientras él inmovilizaba sus manos, sujetándolas a un lado de su cabeza. La chica podía escuchar su corazón latiendo rápidamente, como si quisiera escapar de su pecho. Aún atrapada en su incredulidad, pensaba que esto tenía que ser un sueño. Se parecía tanto a esas fantasías que tenía todas las noches, desde que había alcanzado la adolescencia y había entendido el significado de las caricias. Ella siempre imaginaba que repentinamente, a media noche, cuando sus padres dormían, Len entraba a su habitación y se lanzaba sobre ella, llenándola de besos antes de volver a tocarla como lo había hecho aquella noche, cuatro años atrás.

Lo cierto era que desde esa última noche que durmieron juntos, en la misma cama, ella no era la misma. Se dijo mil veces que desear ser tocada así por su hermano estaba mal, que estaba prohibido, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordaba la sensación de mariposas revoloteando que se había apoderado de ella al sentir los dedos de Len recorrer su vientre, al sentir el calor que emanaba de él, el líquido empezaba a acumularse en ese lugar tan íntimo. Su corazón se aceleraba aún más al recordar la sensación de sus piernas entrelazadas, piel contra piel, y luego al notar esa parte escondida del cuerpo de su hermano presionando levemente sobre su pelvis. Esa noche, se había hecho adicta a su tacto. No podía parar de soñar con él desde entonces, sabiendo que lo que sentía estaba mal, era una especie de desviación grotesca, pero para ella era como el cuento de hadas más perfecto del mundo.

Una lágrima, al caer sobre su mejilla, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Los ojos azules de Len la miraban con un dolor cada vez más intenso, mientras las gotas saladas los nublaban antes de resbalarse de su lagrimal y caer en el rostro de su hermana, que estaba justo debajo de él. Rin se sentía como la persona más cruel del mundo al verlo llorar, al saber que le había hecho daño. Se maldijo a sí misma por haber ideado ese plan tan absurdo.

Estaba harta de escuchar a sus amigas de las grandiosas habilidades sexuales de Len, esas que ella tanto quería conocer, así que decidió invertir el juego. No quería seguir siendo la gemela celosa, quería que por una vez, él fuera el que se quemara en el fuego de los celos. Comenzó a coquetearle a Kaito-sensei, quien también tenía fama de ser un _playboy_, y en unos meses el profesor había superado su reticencia a acostarse con menores de edad y la había llevado a su departamento. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, pero Kaito-sensei había sido muy dulce con ella y le había hecho el amor con cuidado, aunque no pudo evitar que le doliera. Cuando el dolor desapareció, él comenzó a enseñarle cosas, tal como ella le había pedido. Quería tener algunos trucos bajo la manga para demostrarle a su hermano que ella también podía ser habilidosa.

Sólo había vuelto a acostarse con Kaito-sensei una vez más, esa misma mañana, cuando él fue a buscarla a la escuela. Volvió a llevarla a su departamento, y una vez que estuvieron ambos exhaustos sobre la cama, la culpabilidad le hizo confesarle la verdad.

-¿M-me usaste p-para darle celos a t-tu hermano g-gemelo? – preguntó el hombre tartamudeando, en shock, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¿Q-quisiste aprender a s-ser buena en la cama para p-poder impresionarlo? ¿Q-qué demonios…?

-¿Cometí una tontería, Kaito-sensei? – preguntó ella, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba pensando el hombre junto a ella. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue la mirada de asco e incredulidad que le dirigió.

Probablemente había traumatizado al profesor de por vida. Estaba consciente de que debía sentir asco, y tal vez hasta miedo, al tener a Len sobre ella, pero no podía hacerlo. Sentía que, finalmente, iba a sentirse completa. Su hermano gemelo podía hacerla alcanzar el cielo, de una manera que nunca podrían hacerlo otros hombres. Y todo porque ambos se tenían este enfermizo, obsesivo, grotesco y nada convencional amor, pero no podían cambiar lo que sentían. Se habían enamorado, y querían pertenecerse uno al otro completamente; no querían tener sexo, querían hacer el amor.

Len aún no podía pensar con claridad, pero estaba consciente de que estaba encima de su hermana, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras las lágrimas masculinas caían sobre su rostro. No estaba retorciéndose y luchando por apartarlo, cosa que lo sorprendió y lo animó un poco, aunque ella bien podía estar en shock. Estaba recuperando el control, y cuando comenzaba a considerar dejarla ir, fue sorprendido por un intenso abrazo. Ella se había medio incorporado, y había enroscado los brazos alrededor de su cuello, estrechándolo con fuerza. Aún un poco confundido, el muchacho devolvió el abrazo, sintiendo que su corazón comenzaba a sanar. Ella lo estaba aceptando, se lo decía una vocecita en su cabeza.

-Perdóname, Len. – le susurró ella al oído, sin aflojar el abrazo.

-Yo soy quien necesita tu perdón, Rin. – respondió él, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos – Todas esas chicas… y tu siempre teniendo que oír los comentarios.

-No sigas… - dijo ella, intentando detenerlo, pero sabiendo que no tendría efecto. Su hermano necesitaba hablar de eso.

-Sé que te sonará muy extraño, y no te culpo si no quieres volver a hablarme después de lo que voy a decir, pero no puedo seguir ocultándolo más tiempo. – continuó él, estrechándola más fuertemente contra su pecho – Desde la última noche que dormimos juntos, hace cuatro años, he tenido… estos sentimientos hacia ti. Al principio eran tolerables, pero con el tiempo se hicieron cada vez más fuertes, por eso intenté alejarme, pero no sirvió de nada. Empecé a desearte de una manera que me está totalmente prohibida, por ser tu hermano. Cuando estaba con todas esas chicas, lo único que buscaba era olvidarte, pero continuaba pensando en ti y queriendo hacerte mía. Este es el secreto que he estado guardando todos estos años, ha sido mi tortura y mi deleite. Por eso ruego que me perdones. Seguramente me tienes asco en este momento, pero aún así tengo que decirte que… estoy enamorado de ti.

Tras ese corto discurso, todo lo que siguió fue un silencio tenso. Len estaba tratando de guardar en su memoria la sensación de estar tan cerca de Rin, el olor de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo, pues estaba completamente seguro de que esa era la última vez que ella le permitiría abrazarla así. En ese momento, la decepción se hizo presente cuando ella intentó echarse para atrás, separándose un poco de él. Cuando estuvieron a suficiente distancia para poder verse a los ojos, el muchacho vio que su hermana tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, y sus ojos estaban decorados por unas minúsculas lágrimas. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, Rin atrapó los labios de su hermano con los suyos, dándole a entender sus sentimientos. El corazón de Len se aceleró desmesuradamente, antes de recuperar la consciencia y poder corresponder el beso. Dando rienda suelta a su instinto, respondió con fiereza y determinación, causando que Rin jadeara, cosa que aprovechó para invadir la húmeda cavidad de su boca con la lengua.

Finalmente, después de cuatro años de constante ansia, Len probaba el sabor de su hermana. Su lengua se enroscaba alrededor de la de ella en una erótica danza, despertando miles de sensaciones y amplificándolas, oprimiendo su pecho con una emoción que no había experimentado con las otras chicas. ¿Sería eso lo que se sentía al besar a alguien que se ama? ¿Era esa la diferencia? En todo caso, era algo muy cercano al éxtasis. Y la sensación se hizo aún más deliciosa al sentir las piernas de ella rozando las suyas, en una suave caricia demasiado inocente. Las manos de Len comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia, corriendo a través de la espalda y los costados de Rin, mientras que una de las manos de ella abandonó su posición en el fuerte cuello y comenzó a pasearse por la espalda, los hombros y el brazo del muchacho. Esos pequeños dedos dejaban un rastro de fuego tras su suave e inocente toque.

La necesidad de respirar los separó durante unos segundos, en los cuales ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras jadeaban para recuperar el aire, antes de volverse a lanzar a devorar la boca de otro. Diez minutos después, ambos seguían en esa batalla épica, hasta que el reloj cucú de la sala los sobresaltó al marcar las once. Respirando profundo, se miraron a los ojos, en una conversación silenciosa. Estaban solos, era viernes, sus padres no volverían hasta la tarde del día siguiente, y probablemente no volverían a tener una oportunidad como esa, donde podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran.

-Se está haciendo tarde. – comentó él, rompiendo el silencio.

-Es hora de dormir. – dijo ella, tomando su mano - ¿Y si te quedas conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos?

Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba. Como estaban las cosas, si ellos estaban juntos en la misma cama toda la noche sólo podía suceder una cosa. Los dos lo deseaban, pero Len pensaba que tal vez podía ser un poco pronto para su hermana. Había estado con su profesor esa misma mañana, ¿Estaba lista para más? Ella parecía bastante determinada, muy segura de su sugerencia.

-¿Estás segura, Rin? – preguntó él, escudriñando en sus ojos en busca de cualquier asomo de duda - ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-Sí, Len. – respondió ella, con la misma determinación que mostraban sus ojos – Lo quiero. Te deseo a ti. Quiero que hagas mis fantasías realidad.

-¿Tus fantasías? – preguntó él, sorprendiéndose un poco.

-Son muy parecidas a las tuyas, de eso puedes estar seguro. – comentó ella, con una risita, guiñando el ojo.

Len la miró con sorpresa, antes de reír traviesamente, accediendo a la petición de su hermana.

-Entonces, esta noche seré tu caballero, con el que podrás hacer lo que quieras. – respondió él, devolviendo el guiño, haciendo que ella se sonrojara. Seguidamente, el muchacho deslizó los brazos debajo del cuerpo de su hermana antes de levantarla, cargándola como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – preguntó ella, un poco asustada, enganchando sus brazos en el cuello del chico, con miedo a caerse.

-Te llevo en brazos hasta tu habitación, como merece mi princesa. – respondió él, sonriéndole con ternura.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, en silencio, antes de asentir con una sonrisa. Entonces, el chico subió las escaleras y atravesó el pasillo del segundo piso, abrió la puerta de la habitación que ellos solían compartir y depositó a su hermana con delicadeza en la cama.

* * *

Continuara...


	3. Pasión Desencadenada

**Advertencia: Esta parte es M en su mayoría, nada mas son T las ultimas lineas. TWINCEST muy intenso.**

**

* * *

**

Parte 3: Pasión Desencadenada.

Len atrapó los labios de Rin con los suyos, demandando entrada a las profundidades de su boca, como hiciera minutos atrás en el sofá de la sala. Mientras ella le concedía el acceso, él comenzó a recorrer las suaves mejillas de su hermana con las manos, para luego bajar hacia el cuello, los hombros, los brazos descubiertos. Ella también utilizó sus manos para acariciar los amplios hombros de su hermano, antes de descender hacia su musculoso pecho, siguiendo con sus dedos cada línea de los pectorales, hasta palpar sus definidos abdominales. La camisa de él comenzaba a interferir, así que ella desabrochó los botones rápidamente, abriendo la prenda por completo, abriéndose camino para sentir el estómago de su hermano, sus costados, su espalda, y de nuevo su pecho.

A Len, ese toque ansioso le estaba haciendo sentir la urgencia del momento. Con las manos en sus hombros, empujó levemente a la muchacha para hacerla acostarse completamente sobre la cama, y ella obedeció, sorprendida. Él se distanció unos minutos, sin dejar de mirarla intensamente a los ojos, para terminar de quitarse la camisa, y arrojarla a una esquina de la habitación. Inmediatamente se aproximó de nuevo, de una forma que le recordaba a la de un felino depredador, y se arrojó sobre Rin, atrapándola debajo de su cuerpo. Apoyándose en sus codos y rodillas para no aplastarla, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, fiera y fogosamente, hasta que sus pulmones volvieron a rogar por aire. Dejó escapar su boca, pero al instante comenzó a besar su cuello, entre lametazos y pequeños mordiscos, dejando marcas de amor que arrancaron suspiros y gemidos de la garganta de su hermana.

Ella, cerrando los ojos mientras se dejaba perder en las sensaciones que su gemelo le producía, dejó que sus manos recorrieran su espalda y trazaran las líneas de sus músculos, aplicando un poco más de fuerza que antes, cosa que parecía encantarle al muchacho. Sus manos llegaron al borde de los viejos jeans, y se deslizaron por los costados hasta encontrar el botón y la cremallera que los mantenían en su sitio, y comenzó a luchar contra ellos con el pulso tembloroso, llena de nerviosismo. Con Len, se sentía como si fuera su primera vez de nuevo. Él se dio cuenta, y pensó en ayudarla, pero antes quería jugar un poco más con ese delicado cuerpo que tenía en brazos. Tomándola por los hombros, se incorporó, haciendo que ella también quedara sentada sobre la cama. Sus manos se dirigieron con rapidez a la espalda, donde se encontraba la cremallera del vestido. Antes que Rin se diera cuenta, el muchacho se encontraba sacándole el vestido con una habilidad que sugería que había tenido práctica quitando vestidos de ese tipo.

Una vez hubo arrojado la prenda a la misma esquina donde yacía su camiseta, se detuvo unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo de su hermana. Llevaba un sujetador blanco que ocultaba la vista de los pechos de la chica, y braguitas del mismo color que cubrían su intimidad. La visión de Rin en ropa interior era tan excitante como el profundo sonrojo que tiñó su rostro cuando ella se dio cuenta de que su hermano la estaba mirando tan intensamente que parecía estar a punto de devorarla. No tuvo mucho tiempo para sonrojarse, ya que al instante Len volvió a hacerla acostarse sobre la cama, esta vez para trazar un camino de besos desde el pecho, saltándose la parte cubierta por el sujetador, para continuar en su estómago y terminar debajo del ombligo. Cada beso dejaba el rastro húmedo de la punta de su lengua, que se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel de la muchacha. Era exactamente como lo había soñado, y hasta mejor.

Repentinamente, el sujetador comenzó a parecerle odioso, así que sus manos se movieron rápidamente debajo del cuerpo de Rin para desenganchar el broche que lo mantenía en su lugar, y en segundos se reunió con las demás prendas descartadas. Ante él emergían los pechos de su hermana, pequeños pero firmes, y esos rosados pezones que le parecían adorables, como la cereza sobre la crema. Su lengua comenzó a pasearse sobre uno de sus pechos, junto con unos cuantos mordiscos delicados, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba y pellizcaba suavemente el otro, haciendo que Rin gimiera más fuerte y arqueara su espalda involuntariamente. La mano libre de Len se instaló en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, y se encargó de mantenerla arqueada contra él.

En medio de las placenteras sensaciones que le provocaba su hermano, Rin sentía su cabeza nublándose y sus pensamientos coherentes escurriéndose en los confines de su mente. Esto no le había sucedido con su profesor, ella siempre podía pensar claramente con él, pero con Len era una historia completamente diferente. Ya entendía por qué las chicas de la escuela quedaban como hipnotizadas: él era como una droga, un fuerte alucinógeno que le hacía perder la cabeza, que la dejaba como una muñeca indefensa en sus brazos. Ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a gemir y hablar en voz alta, hasta que se oía comenzado a gemir y hablar en voz alta, hasta que se oyó a sí misma casi gritar, cuando él apretó levemente con los dientes la punta del pezón:

-¡Len! Ahhh… - en un tono que reflejaba el éxtasis en el que se encontraba.

Él también dejaba escapar algunos suspiros, muestras de lo mucho que estaba deleitándose con el cuerpo de su hermana. Ella era tan perfecta para él, como si hubiesen sido diseñados con el único propósito de estar juntos, amándose intensamente. Con cada segundo que pasaba, sentía la urgencia dentro de él crecer, exteriorizándose en la dureza que le molestaba en la entrepierna, casi rogándole que lo liberara y le permitiera clavarse en el interior de Rin. Tenía que negárselo, al menos por el momento, pues aún había muchas cosas que quería hacerle a su hermana antes de pasar a eso. Quería probar el sabor más íntimo, quería limpiar los rastros que pudiera haber dejado el estúpido profesor de música, y hacer que su gemela llegara a la cima al menos dos veces antes de permitirse ese placer.

Repentinamente, vio sus pensamientos interrumpidos por un repentino cambio de posición. Rin había aprovechado su distracción para hacerlo rodar sobre su espalda, quedando debajo de ella. Sorprendido, vio que ella exhibía una sonrisa triunfal.

-Es mi turno. – dijo, con la voz ronca, reflejando el deseo que la consumía en ese momento.

Rin no iba a dejarse dominar eternamente, especialmente después de haber pasado por tantas cosas para aprender trucos que le demostraran a Len que ella no era una niñita ingenua. Sonriendo con malicia ante la mirada sorprendida de él, se concentró en desabrochar los jeans, que eran tan holgados que se deslizaron con facilidad sobre las piernas del chico; y luego a retirar los bóxers, revelando su miembro erecto y endurecido. Era exactamente del mismo tamaño que habían descrito las chicas de la escuela. Después de echarle un vistazo a la graciosa expresión de sorpresa que se negaba a abandonar el rostro de su hermano, se dedicó a poner en práctica lo que había aprendido.

Era el turno de Len de perder la cabeza en el remolino de sensaciones. Nunca se habría imaginado que su hermana fuera tan diestra manejándolo. Lo hacía con suavidad y rudeza al mismo tiempo, introduciéndolo en su boca y acariciándolo con la lengua, desde la punta hasta el final, dejando que sus dientes le rozaran en ciertos puntos más sensibles. A los pocos segundos, Len dejaba escapar unos muy sensuales gemidos roncos, el sudor corriendo por su frente, y supo que si esto continuaba, iba a terminar explotando en la boca de su hermana. Ella iba a hacerlo llegar al clímax antes que él a ella. Su orgullo lo asaltó justo a tiempo para obligarlo a detenerla, tomando a la chica por los hombros y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, mientras él se incorporaba y volvía a cernirse sobre ella.

Ahora Rin yacía boca arriba, confundida, al revés de la cama. Su cabeza colgaba del borde posterior, sus brazos extendidos y las piernas flexionadas, un poco abiertas. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, lo último que se había enterado era que su hermano estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax, antes que ella misma, y entonces se sentiría orgullosa de sus habilidades. Era como domar un caballo salvaje. Pero repentinamente, había sentido que la empujaban hacia atrás. Sus confusiones se disiparon cuando sintió que su hermano volvía a inclinarse sobre ella, con las perlas de sudor decorando su frente, para susurrar en su oído:

-Buen intento, hermanita. – dijo, en una voz ronca llena de deseo que hizo que la chica se estremeciera debajo de él – Tienes talento.

El _playboy _Len Kagamine reconocía su habilidad, eso era un logro.

-Sin embargo, no me puedes ganar con eso. – continuó, agregando una profunda risa muy sensual – Ahora es mi turno otra vez, y te haré gritar tanto que cuando termine estarás suplicándome que te haga mía.

Esas palabras enviaron escalofríos de placer y nerviosismo a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de la chica. Sin darle tiempo a responder, las manos de Len bajaron por sus costados lentamente, dejando un ardiente rastro a su paso. Se detuvieron en su pelvis, donde sujetaron los bordes de las braguitas y comenzaron a halarlas hacia abajo, retirándolas de su cuerpo y enviándolas a volar al mismo sitio que el resto de la ropa. Le parecía poder oler el néctar de Rin. Empujando con las manos, le abrió las piernas y se acomodó dentro de ellas, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar y probar el sabor de sus pantorrillas y sus muslos, dejando un camino de húmedas marcas de amor en ambas extremidades. Rin casi podía sentirse a sí misma temblando de excitación, su cuerpo anticipando lo que su hermano estaba a punto de hacerle.

Entonces, Len decidió que era hora de mostrarle lo que era el verdadero placer. La sujetó firmemente por las caderas, apoyó cada muslo en sus hombros, y la levantó, atrayendo la húmeda entrada hasta su boca. Rin estaba sorprendida, otra vez él la alzaba como si no pesara más que una pluma, y se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que a esa altura era capaz de ver directamente los ojos de su hermano, que la miraban con malicia.

Comenzó a hacer su magia, sumergiendo su lengua en el océano de néctar que emanaba de su hermana. Ella ahogó un grito y comenzó a jadear, estremeciéndose bajo la intensa mirada que le dirigía el muchacho. Era como si estuviera proclamando victoria silenciosamente. Su lengua comenzó a danzar en los pliegues de piel sensible, concentrándose en esos lugares específicos que provocaban más placer, y como resultado, nuevas oleadas de dulce líquido salieron del interior de la chica.

-Ahhh… - gemía ella, cuando sintió que la lengua y los dientes de Len acariciaban su clítoris, y una especie de urgencia comenzaba a acumularse en su interior. Había comenzado a sudar.

Él seguía mirándola fijamente a los ojos, deleitándose mientras las facciones de ella comenzaban a contraerse entre espasmos de placer por cada caricia que le hacía. Pronto el efecto de su magia se desató, y la espalda de Rin se arqueaba mucho más, hasta formar un ángulo casi perfecto.

-¡Len! – gritaba ella, sin poder evitarlo - ¡Ahhh! ¡Hermano!

Y por alguna razón, escucharla llamarlo "hermano" en un momento como ese no hacía más que aumentar su excitación. Un segundo después, ella llegó a la cima, liberando otra ola de líquido en la boca de Len. Él observó mientras ella se dejaba caer de nuevo en la cama, temblando después del orgasmo tan poderoso que había experimentado, y no resistió la tentación de seguir jugando con ella.

-¿Qué dices, hermanita? – preguntó él, victorioso - ¿Te gustó?

Ella, en medio de su arrobamiento, tardó un poco en pronunciar las palabras, con una temblorosa voz ronca.

-Más. – respondió ella, sin poder creer lo que estaba haciendo – Por favor.

-¿Disculpa? No pude oír bien. – dijo él, presionándola aún más.

-¡Por favor, Len! – exclamó ella, sabiendo que acababa de entregarle la victoria a su hermano - ¡Más!

Esa era la señal que él necesitaba para lanzarse de nuevo a devorar la deliciosa cavidad. Esta vez, sin haberse recuperado completamente del clímax anterior, las sensaciones eran aún más fuertes, y ella sentía que si él se detenía, moriría.

-¡No pares! – demandaba, sin saber que lo hacía - ¡Ahh, Len!

El segundo orgasmo llegó como si hubiera explotado un cartucho de dinamita dentro de ella. Yaciendo con los ojos cerrados, entre jadeos, apenas era consciente de que Len la taladraba con la mirada, satisfecho consigo mismo y ansioso por llegar al punto culminante. Dejó que la cadera de Rin reposara sobre la cama, mientras se recuperaba, y él se preparaba para entrar en ella. En menos de un minuto ella volvía a abrir los ojos y le dirigía una mirada que ardía de deseo. Era hora de hacer sus fantasías realidad, si no lo había hecho ya. Cerniéndose sobre ella, acarició su suave mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, buscando algún rastro de duda que nunca apareció.

-Llegó el momento, Rin. – dijo, y ella respondió con un asentimiento – Dime qué quieres que te haga.

Como si ya no se hubiera estremecido lo suficiente, esas palabras sacudieron algo en su interior que le hizo recuperar la energía que había consumido en los dos orgasmos anteriores.

-¡Tómame! – respondió, en un tono de voz tan intenso que revelaba el ardor que se ocultaba detrás – ¡Hazme tuya! ¡Necesito sentirte dentro de mí ahora mismo!

Len nunca podría haber imaginado que escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Rin haría que sus sentidos comenzaran a nublarse con deseo de esa manera tan intensa. En un segundo, el muchacho se encontraba de nuevo sobre ella, capturando sus labios por última vez antes de comenzar. Ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de la cintura de su hermano, abriéndolas con la urgencia que le quemaba por dentro. Sintió cuando la punta del miembro de Len rozaba la entrada de su cuerpo, mientras las manos varoniles se colocaban en su cintura y espalda, en un abrazo que le brindaba seguridad, justo antes de hundirse dentro de ella. La unión hizo que Len dejara escapar un suspiro ronco, mientras que Rin gimió fuertemente. Encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas, que finalmente se sentían completas. Para Rin ya no existía dolor, si acaso una pequeña molestia mientras se acostumbraba al tamaño del miembro de su hermano, pero tan pronto como la incomodidad inicial desapareció, fue reemplazada por una creciente ola de placer.

Él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, primero con cuidado, para permitirle acostumbrarse, y luego comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que el movimiento se convirtió en una serie de embestidas colmadas de fiereza. Ella actuaba con la misma intensidad, respondiendo cada asalto con las caderas, sintiendo el tercer clímax comenzar a construirse dentro de ella. En ese momento, ambos estaban muy lejos de recordar lo que diría su familia, que lo que hacían era incesto y estaba prohibido, y que iba en contra de la naturaleza y la sociedad. Ellos estaban perdidos en las sensaciones que los inundaban, lo único que conocían era el cuerpo del otro, lo único que importaba era seguir moviéndose y aumentando la velocidad, seguir sintiendo ese placer inimaginable, y permanecer unidos bajo cualquier circunstancia, incluso si el cielo y todas sus estrellas se desplomaba sobre ellos.

-¡Len! ¡Ahhh! ¡Len! – gritaba la muchacha por tercera vez esa noche, sintiendo que estaba a punto de explotar.

-¡Rin! – respondió él, en un grito arrancado por la pasión, mientras él también sentía que llegaba al final.

En ese instante, ambos alcanzaron el punto más alto, mientras Len sentía la cavidad de su hermana comprimirse alrededor de él, y ella se sentía algo cálido derramarse en su interior. Los dos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, disfrutando de un pedazo del paraíso, hasta que el efecto de éxtasis se desvaneció, y ambos sintieron sus fuerzas desapareciendo. Len se dejó caer de lado, para no aplastar a Rin, mientras ella se quedó exánime en el mismo lugar, jadeando y luchando por mantenerse consciente. Oficialmente, esa había sido la noche más maravillosa que había tenido en sus diecisiete años de vida. Len había excedido sus fantasías, y le había dado una experiencia deliciosa en exceso. Ahora sí que entendía por qué las chicas de la escuela no podían parar de hablar de él, aunque aún así la hacía sentirse un poco celosa.

**...**

-Len… - dijo ella, entre jadeos, girando su cabeza a un lado para poder mirarlo a los ojos – Te amo.

Él sonrió tierna y ampliamente, como si lo que acababa de escuchar lo había convertido en el muchacho más feliz del mundo.

-Gracias, Rin. Yo también te amo, más que a nada en este mundo. – respondió Len, extendiendo los brazos para estrechar a su hermana contra su pecho.

-Prométeme que ahora serás solo mío. - pidió ella, mirándolo con la esperanza reflejada en los ojos - Aunque tengas que decepcionar a todas tus fans.

-No necesito fans, ahora que tengo a la única chica que siempre he deseado. - respondió el muchacho, seguro de su respuesta. No tenía porqué seguir probando otros sabores, habiendo encontrado ya su favorito.

-Lo único triste de esto es que mamá y papá regresan mañana y no podremos repetirlo en un buen tiempo. – dijo Rin, acurrucándose en los brazos del muchacho, sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse solos.

-Encontraremos la manera, lo prometo. – le aseguró él, antes de recordar algo repentinamente – Oh… olvidé el condón…

-No te preocupes por eso. – dijo ella, con una risita – He estado usando la pastilla últimamente.

-¿En serio? – preguntó el chico, un poco sorprendido de que su hermana se hubiera tomado la precaución de usarlas.

-Digamos que en cierto modo, intuía que esto pasaría pronto. – respondió ella, sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Eh? – insistió el chico, aún un poco confundido.

-Te explico mañana. Buenas noches. – dijo, evadiendo el tema, antes de quedarse dormida.

-De acuerdo, princesita. Dulces sueños. – dijo él, cerrando los ojos y dejando su cabeza reposar junto a la de su hermana, en esa cama que volvían a compartir después de cuatro años.

* * *

Fin.

Ne, ¿les gusto? =3 espero que si! por favor, envienme reviews con sus opinion! la gente pervertida como yo que leyó el lemmon, que les parecio? es la primera vez que escribo algo tan explicito, todos sus comentarios y criticas constructivas seran apreciadas!

Matta-ne!


End file.
